Element CXV/Perk-a-Cola/Who's Who
Who's Who is a Perk-a-Cola featured in Element CXV, including it's storyline Contagion. It was first introduced in the map Pink Pills. It is an adaption of the canon Who's Who, but has been redesigned to act as a successor to solo play Quick Revive. It operates differently in singleplayer mode and multiplayer mode. In singleplayer mode, when downed, the player takes control of a doppelganger of themselves that spawns exactly where the player was downed. This doppelganger is invincible and is equipped with the same weapons the player had when downed. The doppelganger can shoot and melee but is restricted from repairing windows, opening doors or using utilities. The player controls this doppelganger for 10 seconds before the "original" character is revived automatically and player is returned to the original location they were downed, causing a telekinetic burst that knocks enemies in the area away to the ground. It is impossible for the player to bleed out during the effect of this perk. In singleplayer mode, the perk can only be bought three times before the machine becomes inactive. The perk increases in cost after each purchase in single player mode, starting at 750, then increasing to 1000 points and subsequently 2000 points. In multiplayer mode, when downed, the player takes control of a doppelganger that spawns in a room adjacent where the player was downed, and is equipped with the same weapons the player had, but has no perks. During this time, the player can perform actions such as shooting or melee but is restricted from repairing windows, opening doors or using utilities. The player is also able to revive themselves. This effect lasts until the player either bleeds out, revives themselves or a teammate revives them. All perks are lost upon revival. The perk costs 3500 points to purchase in multiplayer mode. It is integral in singleplayer mode as it is the only way for the player to survive being downed, being similar to solo play Quick Revive in that regard. The ability for free movement and the telekinetic burst effect upon revival grants it more power which caused the price increase. The gradual price increase and eventual closure of the machine means players can't spam the machine early on, as they will eventually be in fear of a game over very early. In multiplayer mode it can be considered a little less important, although it does provide tremendous value as it allows downed players to still assist their allies whilst being downed, as well as giving an opportunity for the player to reclaim their weapons with good teamwork. Locations Element CXV: Contagion *'Pink Pills' - Unknown *'The Scar Trail' - Unknown Appearance The perk has almost a near complete aesthetic change, with only the logo remaining. The machine itself does not share any similarities with it's canon equivalent, instead being redesigned as an entirely light blue, sleek machine. The back of the machine has a pair of white angel wings affixed to it, affixing a heavenly theme to the perk. The jingle has undergone a complete transformation, instead using a choral jingle sung in Latin. Who's Who Who's Who Who's Who Who's Who